Reawakening of The Greater Good
by Aweshumnesh
Summary: As the dust settles on the Battle of Hogwarts, the Wizarding World attempts to get things back to normal. But ideas never die and peace never lasts too long !
1. Chapter 1

Reawakening of The Greater Good

_A bit of head's up. This story picks up shortly after the end of the Battle of Hogwarts. That is, it follows the canon plot until the end of DH, only disregarding the Epilogue (19 Years Later)._

Harry didn't really know whose idea it was. But he knew that Hermione wasn't the only one looking forward to it. For a while he had been relieved that he could skip NEWTs thanks to the whole Voldemort saga. But returning to Hogwarts for a 7th year might just be enjoyable now with no dark wizards running around, no secret chambers or bewitched prison guards sucking the soul out of students. May be a shot at a normal, fun school year lay head. One that didn't have potentially fatal threats lurking at every corner. But whatever it was, he could tell Ron wasn't the most excited.

"I'm telling you, we don't need that! We could just work for George. Blimey you'd think people who just fought a bloody war wouldn't need schooling", he almost begged his mother during breakfast. Molly was in a cheery mood and didn't want to argue. She only reminded him that it hadn't been her idea although for what it was worth, she didn't disagree with it either. Education was important. War Veteran or not.

Harry spent much of the summer recollecting memories and trying to decide what he would do once he was done with Hogwarts. Now that he thought about it, much of his life up to that point had been spent either being tossed around by the Dursleys or thinking of ways to stop Voldemort. Now that neither of those problems remained, he realized that he didn't have much of an aim.

He could try his shot at Quidditch. But then again, most future pros had already been part of multiple summer camps with the Profesisonal Teams, something he hadn't had a shot at. Plus many teams would just hire him for his name and he didn't want any of that.

Then there was that teenage dream of becoming an Auror. But something inside Harry told him that he had had enough of magical combat and dark wizards for a lifetime. So that was off the list too. Whatever it was that he would end up doing, he would make sure he had a calm and quaint lifestyle. No more publicity, no more heroism. Just him, may be a wife and baby or two. Although the thought of him being married and settled down made him chuckle.

Hermione had dug into her books with renewed vigour. Now this was a witch that had made a critical decision for the war. While others had to choose between safety and fighting, she had to choose between her education and fighting for the sake of the Wizarding World. Suffice to say, the decision had taken its toll on her. While on her quest with Harry and Ron, she would wake up on many nights, panting and sweaty. The same old nightmare about living life without a NEWT degree. Despicable dreams, they were. Even the thought of them made her shudder. She would ace those NEWTs alright. She also made a mental note to not let any other Dark Wizards get in the way of her education.

The youngest male Weasley hated what lay ahead of him. The war had been brutal and tragic, yes. But it had also bailed him out of NEWTs. But he had spoken too soon. The dreaded 7th year was here and it would claim him. What was worse was that there would be none of the adventures he, Harry and Hermione used to have. Just dull, dreary Hogwarts with its dull and dreary classes. Even Malfoy would be back. "Brilliant", he muttered under his breath.

The Hogwarts Express was bustling with students as parents came to bid them goodbye for the term. It was more crowded than usual as a large chunk of the 7th years from the previous year had returned. The scarlet engine had been extended accordingly and as Harry boarded it, he couldn't help but smile. He was getting on board a train to school like a normal young wizard, waiting for a normal term with normal events. He wasn't the Chosen One or anything anymore. All of that was behind him. But his smile soon faded. Every time he felt relieved about the end of the war, the images of all those that had perished in it sprang up in his mind. Immediately the sense of relief was replaced by an overbearing sense of guilt. He knew all of his valiant friends had been more than willing to sacrifice themselves for the war but even then, feeling relieved felt like a sin.

Hermione had noticed these mood shifts in Harry and being who she was, it didn't take too long to add two and two together. She told herself that it would probably pass with time. A war, after all, didn't end as soon as the fighting subsided. Minds and hearts don't mend as quickly as bones and wounds. She herself kept her mind away from it all by diving into her studies whenever her mood seemed to be on the verge of breaking down. She thought it was funny how Ron had apparently gotten over it altogether. Or maybe he had his own ways to deal with pain and she need not judge him.

Harry noticed Draco Malfoy boarding the train, closely followed by Pansy Parkinson. Crabbe and Goyle, of course, weren't around. On any year before this one, Malfoy would shoot a hateful glare towards the Gryffindor group but things were different and a barely recognizable Malfoy quietly got on. Harry smiled to himself.

While the Hogwarts Express left Platform Nine and Three Quarters, a small group was gathered at Interim Minister of Magic Kinsgley Shacklebolt's office. Xenophillius Lovegood sat to the corner, dressed very normally by Lovegood standards. He seemed to be a bit sweaty and kept glancing at his watch. To his opposite sat a very stone faced Viktor Krum. Bulgaria's star seeker seemed bored out of his mind.

The Minister kept signing paperwork as he spoke to his two guests.

"Everything is in motion. Potter and his group are off to Hogwarts".

"That's all very good, Minister. But when does the ritual begin?" Krum enquired.

"Very shortly, . Before any of you gentlemen have any second thoughts, know that this is all for the greater good"

"For the greater good", both Lovegood and Krum chanted in unison.

Back on the Hogwarts Express, a number of explosions rang through the train. Flames engulfed the furthermost compartments. Among the screams of younger children, a boy with a lightning bolt shaped scar collapsed to the floor. A blonde haired girl in Ravenclaw robes raced towards the engulfed compartment.


	2. Chapter 2

Reawakening of The Greater Good

Chapter 2: Blurry Lines

Flashes of light shot across the room as a Luna Lovegood held her own against two hooded figures. The duo held no punches back and were using every curse in the book. On the other hand, Luna did her best to fend them off with just a Protego shield and a few stunners. The disarming charm Harry had taught them so well back in the DA wasn't having much of an effect and it seemed to her that it was only a matter of time before they had their way. What more could _Stupefy_ and _Expelliarmus_ do ? When not dueling someone using a wand that actually belongs to you, not much.

For two weeks, Luna had been having strange feelings whenever she was around her father. Their summer holiday had been spent very quietly. Luna found it hard to forgive her father for when he had tried to turn Harry and the others in. He kept reminding her how it had been for her safety but she would have none of it. But even then, the man was her father and she knew him inside out. Even when silently eating their breakfasts, she could notice some strange changes in him. She couldn't quite place it but he was certainly not acting like himself. He had stopped writing abuot Wrackspurts in The Quibbler and had started printing historical features of medieval muggle witch hunts. Normally, she would ask him why had changed the direction of the paper but they, of course, were not on speaking terms.

On top of all that were the frequent visits from Kingsley Shacklebolt. She knew he and her father knew each from back in school but she also knew that they weren't particularly friends. What business the interim Minister of Magic would have with him was beyond her. With all the ruckus going on in the Wizarding World, it was surprising that Kingsley would have the time to visit the Lovegood home in Ottery St. Catchpole for tea almost every day.

It was against her principles to eavesdrop but one day she had come downstairs for a glass of water only to notice absolute silence. Which was funny given Kinsgley had come over for tea and surely two men didn't just stare intently at each other while having tea. Not that she had anything against men who chose to go that way but she knew for a fact that neither her father nor were those kinds of men. It was then that it struck her. They had used a silencing charm! They did not want to be heard and there was something they did not want Luna to know.

As she dodged one curse after another, she wondered if those visits was paying her father could, in some way or the other, be linked to these attacks on the train ? Surely not. She was just getting ahead of herself with conspiracy theories. In any case, she had wanted to see Harry and the others on the train but had unfortunately fallen asleep after getting on. She woke thanks to the sounds of the explosion and on the gut instinct that the explosion would take place in close proximity to Harry Potter, raced over to see if he and the others were alright.

But nearing their compartment, she noticed the two hooded men and decided to take chase. In hindsight it didn't seem like the brightest of decisions. She was outnumbered and also outskilled. In the sounds of screams and crying that had broken out, she knew nobody would be able to hear her if she cried out for help all the way from here in the storage compartments.

"_Sectumsempra_!", came an adamant voice from behind Luna.

A stream of white light flew towards the two wizards. Blood spurted form their faces and chest. Luna looked behind her to see Draco Malfoy racing upto her. It was only fair that she would have a hard time deciding actually who's side Malfoy was on but in the heat of the battle, there was not much time to over analyze things. From first glance it looked like Malfoy was helping her and she would have to go with that.

Both the wizards were on the ground, lying in a bloody mess. Luna had heard about this curse but she had never seen it in action. It was true that those two were trying to kill her just a little while earlier but she couldn't help feel bad for them. The attack had certainly had caught them off guard and the two quickly disappeared with a pop. Luna breathed a sigh of relief before turning to see a panting Draco Malfoy standing behind her his wand raised.

Malfoy wasn't even looking at her. His gaze was fixed on the spot the two wizards had been in before vanishing. His breathing was heavy and Luna guessed he had run from the far ends of the train. He then turned and left without giving her as much as a look. Luna was still confused but she firmly believed that people always changed so if Malfoy wanted to be a friend, she of all people would not be one to refuse. Although she wasn't sure how any of the others would react when she told them Malfoy had helped her.

The hospital wing at Hogwarts was lined with students and Madam Pomfrey ran frantically up and down the large room tending to each student. Reports of the attacks on the Express and consequent show off between Luna and Draco and the two hooded wizards had sent shockwaves across the wizarding world. A lot of assumptions were already being thrown around. Professor McGonnegal's office was bombarded by owls from concerned parents who demanded an explanation and rightly so.

Of all the questions asked, one stood out the most. Was this linked to Voldemort? Was this the doing of a few death eaters who has escaped persecution and come back to get Harry Potter? Or was this linked to something different, something completely new?

Whatever it was, Harry Potter did not like it. He knew that fingers would be raised at him again and although he felt guilty about those lost in the war; he had been looking forward to a peaceful year. All of those plans had been shoved out of the door by the attack. What was even more confusing to him was what Luna said about Draco helping her. Why would he do that? He wanted to think and put the pieces together but the throbbing headache refused to let up. Before he could do anything else, the pain killing potions took effect and he was soon dozing off to sleep.

Back in the Head Master's office, Professor McGonnegall tried to reason with an adamant Kingsley Shacklebolt about once again stationing Dementors.

"Oh come on now, Kingsley. We know what happened when Dementors were placed in Hogwarts the last time!"

"Yes, Minerva. But as it is, we need to do something to make the parents calm down. We need to take a drastic step and I don't see any other way"

"The train is relatively unguarded. It isn't the same for the castle itself. The teachers will be more than enough and let's not forget, many of the students are more than capable to lend a hand"

"The students may have lived through the war, Minerva. But they are still kids and as adults we have to ensure they don't have to play a role. I am not going to argue with you, Minerva. The dementors will come".

And with that, the interim Minister of Magic left, leaving a frustrated Minerva McGonnegall behind him.

During breakfast on the next morning, Draco Malfoy did not expect Luna Lovegood to come over and sit beside him at the Slytherin table. In the past, other Slytherins would have been quick to launch snide remarks at her but of course, times had changed. She casually reached for a piece of toast, not even looking at Draco

"Do you Slytherins get better toast? This is certainly better than the ones on the Ravenclaw table". The statement could have been interpreted in a number of ways but the way she said it in her usual Luna Lovegood way, Draco knew she didn't have any double meanings going about.

"May be. I dunno"

"Hey Draco?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you help me on the train?"

"People can feel guilty, you know"

"Oh I see"


End file.
